1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for transferring a material web from a wound roll to a winding sleeve. The web is completely cut in the cross-wise or lateral direction and is provided with a double-sided adhesive tape. In a transfer region, the web end is stuck to the wound roll and the web beginning is stuck to the winding sleeve.
The present invention also relates to a winding device for a material web that includes a cutting device, which completely cuts the material web in the cross-wise or lateral direction, an applying device that applies a double-sided adhesive tape, and a transfer region in which the web end is stuck to the wound roll and the web beginning is stuck to a winding sleeve.
2. Discussion of the Background Information
In prior art document EP 0 512 196 B1, a cutting device and adhesive tape applying device are located within a transfer region, i.e., at the location at which the cutting of the material web produces a preceding web end (or trailing edge) and a subsequent web beginning (or leading edge). These two ends must be handled differently in order to be respectively stuck or adhered to the wound roll and the winding sleeve, respectively. However, locating both the cutting device and the applying device within the transfer region causes space problems and limits freedom of design.
In a device disclosed in EP 0 442 038 B1, the material web is weakened by perforation at a distance before, i.e., upstream from, the transfer region and double-sided adhesive tape is applied to both sides of the perforation. The web is then further transported until the perforation is located within the transfer region. The web tension is increased so as to tear the web along the perforation. In this regard, the perforation device must be adapted to the specific material being wound so that the weakening is not excessive, i.e., such that the web tears at a normal transport tension before reaching the transfer region, and so that the weakening is sufficient for the web to be cut in the transfer region.